ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 13
Text 13 – Dishiscions SEE? ONE. GOD. REVIEWR! Thank you, unless your a pretender in witch case FUCK YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!11111 All you other bitches can fuk off because NO ONE LIKS YOU! I've had a boyfriend, HAVE YOU!> NO DIDN"T THINK SO! Anyway, Jenny wasn't really into the whole "now with Jacob" thing so that's why he's aliv. I can make use of him tho so all good. Review nicely, and Lord bless. ooo "True love comes only from both hardshit and ease." - Book of Ruth ooo We all stood there grasping, we couldn’t belive that Em was still alive! Or at least that's how it locked to me, but something seemed off. “OMG,” said Jenny who ran into his awaiting arms (eri: NAWWWW :3 See Jen?), “What are you doing being alive when you are dead!?’ Em cam and sat with us at the table. Jen was sat next to him. “Whats the plan?” said Em determinationally. WHAT DO YOU MEAT?!?1" Word asked angstyily angrily. "How are we going to beet Jomes?” Em said looking confucioused “Your death I kulled you!!!! WTF MAN>!” Wurd said angrily andstily. Jenny rand over and hoged him, she was so happy but then she remembered ferJacob and then she was confused. Could it be she liked them both..? “What’s wrong jen?’ asked Em all concerned and put her hand on her cheek in an adorable way like I saw James once do to Clare at the record store in my old town. “Nothin" said Erin and then she stopped huffing him and he . Em looked sad but the Ward was hgetting arngy - He looked lik he was going to nock a fucker out. “you are a trator! I KILLED YOU AND UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN THIS WE CANNOT CONTINUE WITH YOU IN OUR MIST!" Em shook his herd “No am I not, I didn’t want to go against my relegion.” “You could have gotten Jenny derd!” Word roared sexahli but powerfully 2. "I would never let Jomas hurt James hurt Joan!” Em retorted back. (ERIN: SEE, BETTER VOCAB NOW YOU DIRTY FF FLAMERS HUH?!?!) “You are liying!!!!!!!” Edword screamed and then went to punch em in thwe jaguar. But before he did: “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOoooooooo111!!!!!!!!!!” I yellod because I didn’t want them to fight. Brothers should never, ever fight - God wants the familt to stick togather! Jenny loved em and I louved Wade. He was so sexah and he meens the world to me. I didn’t want his to hurt his brother, nor Janet to get hurt. Ward stopped and so did Erm. Then Jacob ran in the room! “What is happen?” Jacob assed and Jenny went over to him and curied her teery face into his tan chest, sobbing. "Em, he is alive! I...You have to protect joan.” She told him. “You have to become a wearwoof to save her from the eval Jams!!!! It's the only way.” Jocub looked thinkingly as he locked at the Vampires and at me. “What's in it for me?" Ward looked at him. "Satifaction of saving a life." "Okay I will save here from the evel Jam.” Jenny looked sad and I looked more sad at her. My life was in danger, I have a bloodsucking vampite for a BF who might ate me and all sorts of drama but she had to choose between the biggest loves of her life! We all were so happy that Fenando was going to help me. Wared and em forgot about there fighting. Then Acile offed to dive us to her huose so we could work on a plan. Rose went out shopping. MC and Charlie were there wen we got there. We told them the plan to save me and they were really happy that I would be saved. I bit my lip. I hoped they were happy for a reason. “Jona I want to show you something.” Jacob told me and we went out the back alone, even though wad wasn’t happy about that. Did he seriously think I'd jump ship or something? (Ering: For another guy, not a dyke, not that kind of jumping shop.) “Watch, he said and then he turning into A BIG SCARY WOOF. He was russelt (Erin: A sort of brown I guess) and shaggy. He was big and he had teeth that locked sharp. It was scarty but then he licked the side of my face and then I realised he ewasnt scarry. I hugged him and even know he was muscular. :is that how you will stop Jomes.?” I asked and Jacob nodded and then turned into a person again. “And because I care about you,” I shrieked because he was naked, and he excused himself. I only hoped Ward wasn't watching. o_o But before Jacob went I exploded. “I thought you loved Jenny!” i siad angry that he liked me and Jenny at the smae time - SHE WAS CHOOSING, YOU CANNOT HAVE BOTH!! “I am with Ward! You are a good friend and nothing more.” I shout at him and Jacob looked like he would cry. “I know but don’t forget how I felly,” and then he left me alone and I went back to see Ward. He was hot, but i couldn't. I loved Ward. He loved me. And then I went back inside to ask Em about him being alive. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Thanks for reading. Pheocnixs, spit at me again and I'll report it. Seriou. I'm sure the ff reprot people don't like nasty shit like your skany arse. So. BE. NICE. Characters *Joan *Emmett *Jenny *Edward *James (mentioned) *Jacob/Fernando *Alice *MC *Carlisle *Jasper (presumably) Notes *For some reason Jenny's name is mixed with Erin's in this chapter. *Lady Phoenix is once again mentioned in this chapter. Chapter 13